Destinies Part 2
by Emma6
Summary: This is a sequel to Destinies. I suggest reading that first. Please read and review. :)


Disclaimer: Don't own them.

Author's note: This is a sequel to Destinies so it does help if you have read Destinies but I guess you could figure it out anyway.

Destinies Part 2 by shimmerswimmer

The Alternate Universe

"Those witches from the other world were totally wrong!We are NOT destined to be together!I hate you!"Piper2 (Note: I'm using Piper2 and Leo2 again for the alternate world.)slammed her hands down on the table.Leo2 looked shocked.

"Piper, I'm sure we could work something out."His voice was calm and it totally contradicted hers.

"No, there is nothing to work out Leo Wyatt.I saw you with her.I know I'm only 19 but I didn't like what I saw."

"Saw me with who?"

"Becky."

"Becky?"

"Yes, Becky.Care to explain yourself?"

"I hate Becky.I would never do anything with her."

"I'll be going now.See if you can come to me with the truth."Piper stormed out and slammed the door.

Real World

Piper and Leo were in bed and Piper was laying her head on Leo's chest.Both of them felt a sudden twinge in their heart.

"Whoa, that was weird," said Piper sitting up.

"Did you feel it too?It was like a sharp pain in my heart."

"Yeah, that's it!"

Leo stared at the ceiling in wonder."Oh, I know what it is.Another Leo and Piper who were destined to be together probably just claimed that they weren't supposed to be together."

"Why do we feel it?"

"Probably because we are the most powerful Piper and Leo and we are supposed to help."

"Okay, so where do we start?"

"The book."They got out of bed and walked up to the book.

"So what should I be looking for?"

"Probably, how to get…I think our job has just been made easier."

Piper looked up."How did he come back?"

"You have failed to show Piper and Leo their destiny.Mwahahaha.Good bye."Teldon said that in the strong British accent that all the demons on Charmed seem to have and beamed them to the alternate universe.

Alternate Universe

"So, I guess we're back," Piper sighed as she walked along the street to the manor.

"This time we know what we're doing."

"Good point.There's the manor." She pointed at it.

They walked up to the manor and knocked on the door.Leo2 answered it.

"Piper and um, me?"

"We're the Piper and Leo from the other world.Remember?"Piper asked.

"Oh yeah, I remember."

"What happened between you and Piper?"

"I don't really know.I'm trying to figure it out myself.She said she saw me doing something with Becky.I'm really confused.I haven't been around Becky for months!"

"Well, obviously there's a little misunderstanding.You need to talk to Piper and find out what she really saw."

At Piper's dorm

Leo2 knocked on the door and Prue2 answered it.

"Piper, it's Leo!"

"K, I'm coming!"

Piper2 walked out of the dorm and shut the door.

"Have anything to say to me?"

"Well, I haven't been around Becky for months so I want to know exactly what you saw."

Piper2 sighed and rolled her eyes."I clearly saw Becky and a man with hair EXACLY like yours making out with her."

"Piper anyone could have hair like mine."

"But she even said your name."

At Becky's dorm.(Leo and Piper are standing outside listening.)

"Listen, I'm paying you big bucks to do this!"Becky's voice was heard.

"Why are you doing this again?"

"How many times do I have to tell you?I hate Piper but I love Leo.I need them to break up so I can get Leo."

"But why do I need to act like Leo?"

"To get Piper to not trust him.So back to the plan, Leo isn't coming to the dance tonight but Piper is and she knows that.If she sees us together it'll be the last straw.I need you."

"I'm only in this for the money, remember that."

Piper and Leo walked away shocked but pleased.They went back to Piper2's dorm and they came up with a plan.

At Leo2's house.

Piper2 rang the doorbell and Leo2 answered it.

"Piper, hi."

"Hey.Do you want to come to the dance with me?"

"Is there more than one Piper here?What happened to the mad Piper?"

"I found out the truth.Just please come with me!"

"Okay!" Leo2's face lit up.

At the dance

Piper2 and Leo2 entered and they immediately saw Becky and the Leo imposter. 

"Okay, what is Becky trying to do?"

"Trying to win you away from me."

Becky turned around with a smile on her face but when she saw Piper2 and Leo2 her smile instantly vanished.

"What?Why are you here?No!!!!"She ran out with the Leo imposter close behind."You still have to pay me!"

Piper2 smiled at Leo2."Care to dance?"

In the corner Leo and Piper were watching with smiles.They were beamed back home and Teldon was vanquished…again.

Fin.


End file.
